Apple Tree
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang penantian seorang gadis di bawah sebuah pohon apel. cratkpair Yehai.. OS..GS.. OOC.. Miss typo s


**Apple Tree**

**Cast : Super Junior Kim Jong Woon dan Lee Dong Hae (gender switch for Donghae)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : hanya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Cerita ini milik saya.**

Annyeong, Kimmy is here. Saya baru di ffn dan dunia ff. mian kalo ceritanya gaje. Sebelum membaca marilah kita berdoa..

Buat readers, sebelum baca tolong bayangin pohon apelnya seperti di cartoon **Shaun the Sheep** ya..

Hehheeehhee..

Keterangan biar gak bingung

Yang di** Bold** itu isi surat sementara yang di_ ITALIC_ itu flashback.

Gomawo

Salam basah, lengket dan berkeringat

Chu~

Selamat membaca.

**Mind to review**

**A Super Juior Fanfiction**

**Apple****Tree**

Matahari senja menampakkan semburat jingga yang indah. Seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah yang membalut tubuh semampainya berjalan disebuah taman yang sangat sepi karena hanya ada dia yang berada disitu. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah pohon apel yang cukup besar.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Diduduknya dirinya, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin kemudian diletakkanya piagam yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Merasa sudah mendapat posisi yang nyaman dia mengeluarkan kertas origami berwarna merah dan sebuah pulpen kemudian jemarinya yang lentik mulai merangkaikan kata demi kata.

" _**Oppa**_**, ini sudah berlalu 9 tahun. Apa kau masih mengingatku? Hari ini hari kelulusanku. Kau tahu **_**oppa**_**, aku menjadi lulusan terbaik dan aku juga berhasil masuk di Universitas yang bagus. **_**Oppa,**_**kau berjanji akan kembali, apa janji itu masih terus berlaku? Kau juga memintaku menunggu, tapi kini sudah berjalan 9 tahun. Apa kau mempermainkanku? Kadang aku berpikir, apa hanya aku yang menganggap semua ini serius?"**

Gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Dihelanya nafasnya cukup keras. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap rimbun dedaunan. Pikirannya menerawang menembus ingtan masa lalunya.

"Ya!_ Kenapa kau makan semua apelnya diatas. Aku kan juga mau," gerutu seorang gadis kecil berusia 8 tahun kepada seorang anak laki- laki berusia sekitar 10 tahun yang sedang asyik memakan apel di atas pohon._

"_Ambil saja sendiri kalau mau," ucap anak laki- laki itu acuh._

"_Aku kan tidak bisa memanjat."_

"_Kalau begitu,, panggil aku _oppa_."_

"Shireo, _tidak mau. Titik._"

"_ya sudah, ambil saja sendiri."_

_Gadis kecil itu tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian dia menghela nafasnya pelan," _arraseo, oppa~,"_ ucap gadis tersebut dengan _puppy eyes _miliknya._

"_omo, kau manis sekali hae-ah,"_

"_sekarang cepat berikan aku apelnya," pinta gadis yang di panggil 'hae' tersebut dengan menjulurkan tangannya._

"Arraseo,_" balas laki- laki itu dengan semangat dan mulai beranjak turun dari pohon._

Gadis itu tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali berkutat dengan tulisannya.

"_**Oppa, **_**sekarang aku sudah sering memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu. Kau senang? Kadang aku merasa seperti orang gila karena aku akan tersenyum jika mengingat masa lalu kita."**

Gadis itu kembali menghentikan aktivitasnya, dia letakkan kertas dan pulpen yang sedari tadi ia gunakan dan mulai beranjak bangun. Ditelusurinya pohon apel yang dulu selalu menjadi _base camp_ nya dengan orang yang begitu dirindukannya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tatkala tangannya berhenti pada kayu persegi yang berjejer rapi yang menempel pada batang pohon. Ingatannya kembali menerawang ke masa lalu.

"Oppa,_ apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa membuat pohon apelnya sakit," tanya gadis kecil tersebut pada anak laki- laki yang sedang sibuk memaku beberapa kayu berbentuk persegi pada batang pohon apel._

" Ani,_ pohonnya tidak akan sakit."_

"_Tapi kenapa kau memaku kayu- kayu itu? Untuk apa semua itu?"_

"Oppa _sedang membuat pijakan supaya hae_ baby_ bisa memanjat pohon ini," jawab anak lelaki tersebut._

"Jinja Oppa? Gomawo. _Sungie_ oppa saranghae," _balas gadis dengan panggila 'hae' tersebut dengan sangat riang sementara anak laki- laki yang di panggil 'sungie' tersebut tersenyum lembut yang membuat lengkungan sabit dimata sipitnya,_

Lagi, gadis itu tersenyum lembut mengingat betapa dekatnya ia dengan sosok yang ia rindukan. Tangan kembali menelusuri jejak yang pernah mereka torehkan di pohon apel.

" Tidak ada lagi," gumamnya sambil menghela nafas.

Dilihatnya jam tangan yang menghiasi tangan kirinya dimana waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Dia kembali memposisikan dirinya duduk, melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda tadi.

"_**Oppa,**_** apa kau akan terus membiarkanku menunggu tanpa ada kepastian? Aku masih ingat sebelum kau pergi kau mengatakan padaku untuk menulis surat dan meletakkannya di kotak rahasia kita agar kau bisa tahu keadaanku. Aku tahu semua itu konyol, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu percaya bahwa kau akan membaca dan membalas suratku suatu saat nanti."**

Ingatan akan masa lalu berputar lagi di kepalanya.

_Sepasang anak kecil sedang duduk bersantai di salah satu dahan pohon apel yang cukup besar. Mereka bercengkrama dengan riangnya._

"_Hae-ah, dua hari lagi _oppa _akan pergi," kata salah satu dari mereka._

"Oppa_ mau pergi kemana? Kalau _oppa_ pergi Hae main dengan siapa?" tanya gadis kecil tersebut dengan memiringkan kepalanya._

"Molla,_ Hae mau menunggukan? _Oppa _pasti kembali dan akan menemani Hae main."_

"Jinja oppa?"

"Ne."

"_Hae akan menunggu _Oppa. Oppa_ harus janji ya?"_

"Ne, oppa_ janji."_

Gadis itu kembali mengulas senyum manisnya. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan tulisannya.

"_**Oppa,**_** segeralah kembali. Aku merindukanmu"**

Dia pun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dilipatnya kertas berwarna merah tersebut dan dimasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam amplop merah.

Gadis itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dibersihkannya sedikit daun kering yang melekat pada roknya. Dilangkahkan kakinya kesalah satu titik lain dari pohon tersebut. Dia pun berjongkok dan mengeluarkan sarung tangan dari dalam tasnya. Digalinya tanah tak berumput yang berada tepat dibawah pijakan yang melekat di pohon tersebut. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi kemudian dibukanya kotak tersebut.

Mata jernihnya menyiratkan kebingungan ketika melihat kotak yang seharusnya berisi kumpulan amplop merah kini hanya berisi satu surat dengan amplop berwarna biru laut- warna favoritnya. Kembali ingatan masa lalu berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

"Oppa,_ untuk apa kotak itu?" tanya gadis kecil bermata jernih pada temannya yang tengah sibuk menggali tanah dan memasukkan sebuah kotak di dalamnya._

"_Hae-ah, tulislah surat dengan kertas merah dan amplop merah lalu masukkan ke kotak ini. _Oppa _nanti akan membalas surat Hae dengan kertas dan amplop warna biru laut, _arra_?"_

"_Kenapa harus warna itu _Oppa_?"_

"_Karena _oppa_ suka warna merah dan Hae suka warna biru. Hae suka laut kan?"_

"Ne,_ Hae suka laut. Hae juga suka Bada dan _oppa._"_

"Jeongmal_?"_

_Gadis itu mengangguk mantab sebagai jawaban namun tiba- tiba raut wajahnya berubah menyadari sesuatu. Dan termenung adalah kegiatan yang ia jalani tanpa ada maksud mengganggu aktivitas anak laki- laki tersebut yang tengah membenarkan kotak di dalam tanah._

"_Hiks," satu isakan terdengar membuat anak laki- laki tadi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Wajahnya berubah panik melihat gadis yang dipanggilnya Hae tersebut tengah menangis._

"_Hae-ah, kau kenapa? Jangan menangis," ucap anak tersebut sambil membelai lembut rambut gadis kecilnya._

"_Hae se-sedih.. hiks.. _o-oppa_ akan pergi.. hiks..,"_

_Anak laki- laki itu langsung membawa gadis tersebut ke dalam pelukkan yang hangat, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari rambut gadis kecilnya._

"_Hae jangan menangis. _Oppa _pasti kembali. _Oppa_ sayang Hae. Hae sayang pada _oppa _kan?"_

_Gadis itu tak menjawab namun ia mengangguk di dalam dekapan _oppa_ nya dan itu cukup sebagai jawaban._

" _Jangan menangis lagi."_

Air mata yang sedari di bendungnya kini tumpah. Segera dia mengambil surat berwarna biru tersebut. Jantungnya seolah berpacu setelah melihat tulisan yang terangkai di dalamya.

"**Donghae-ah, apa kau sehat? Kau pasti sehat. Apa kau masih sering menangis? Kuharap tidak. Donghae-ah, **_**mianhae**_**. Maaf membuat mu menunggu terlalu lama, maaf jika kau harus menangis, maaf untuk waktu- waktu dimana kita terpisah jauh."**

Gadis itu –Lee Donghae, menumpahkan segala persaannya dalam bulir- bulir air mata tanpa mampu merangkai lagi kata- kata.

"**Donghae-ah, **_**gomawo.**_** Terima kasih karena mau menungguku selama ini, terima kasih karena tetap menulis surat untukku, terima kasih karena kau tak pernah beranjak dari jangkauanku, terima kasih karena kau percaya padaku."**

Donghae benar- benar tak mampu berkata lagi. Dia berdiri lalu matanya megitari seisi taman, mencoba mencari sosok yang membuat detak jantungnya tak stabil.

"_OPPA_," teriaknya namun tak ada sahutan apapun.

"Hiks.. _oppa.._ hiks.."

Kakinya lemas seketika, tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ia tertunduk dengan isakan keras yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"**Donghae-ah, jika **_**oppa**_** tidak bisa kembali sekarang, apa kau masih tetap menunggu? Banyak hal yang ingin **_**oppa**_** sampaikan padamu. Sekali lagi**_** mianhae, jeongmal mianhae **_**Donghae-ah"**

"Hiks.. Kim Jong Woon _babbo_. Kau bodoh _oppa_.. hiks."

Tiba- tiba tangisannya berhenti ketika dirasa ada orang yang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Seketika perasaan hangat melingkupinya.

"_Mianhae _hae-ah. _Uljima_."

Donghae tertegun. Suara berat yang asing ditelingnya namun mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"_Oppa_."

"_Ne_,hae-ah."

"_Oppa.. _hiks.."

"Hmm.."

"_Babbo_."

"_Ne, oppa _memang bodoh. _Mianhae._"

Hanya isakan kecil Donghae yang terdengar. Dia kembali tertegun ketika merasakan ada setetes air membasahi bahunya. Laki- laki itu, Kin Jong Woon, hanya bisa menumpahkan kerinduan yang meradang dalam hatinya selama 9 tahun dengan air mata.

"**Hae-ah, **_**jeongmal bogoshipo**_**."**

"Saranghae, Lee Donghae."

END


End file.
